


Loki Odinson of Jötunheimr

by CandyassGoth



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Loki, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Incest, Lauki - Freeform, Light dubious consent, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki has daddy issues, Loki just wants to fit in, Loki works for his throne, Loki-centric, M/M, Odin is a good dad, and Loki has sex with many Jotuns, or he tries to be, serious daddy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki/Laufey angst sex and probably bullshit.</p><p>That fateful day Loki successfully influenced Thor to wade into Jotunheim did not end with him making it home with his family. Instead he fell into a crevice, where he was found by Laufey, and told the truth about his parentage. But he needs to hear it from his <em>real</em> father, the man that raised him. But Loki still finds it hard to believe he belongs, and gives up everything for a place to call his own. For a <em>throne</em> to call his own, as is now <strong>definitely</strong> his birthright.</p><p>Follows canon happenings, then into canon divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Odinson of Jötunheimr

**Author's Note:**

> I was determined to write my own Loki x Laufey, but I felt there was nothing I could add to the whole Loki being 'Laufey's long-lost-mate' plotline even though it was tempting.
> 
> So I went for canon father-son relationship, and so **actual incest ensues**. I'm not sure if it's worse than Odin and Loki pseudoincest though lol. The fic works along canon happenings, quotes and feelings, twisted with perverse influences and slash logic. Yay. It was a little tricky, Loki is complicated and full of more pheels than a Disney song. Also Odin isn't assholish here as we like to paint him out to be, he is a good dad, or he tries to be.
> 
> All sex is light dub con and **not** rape, but _warning for dub con_ anyway. I've lost my sense of what is normal smut and what is creepy smut.
> 
>  _I apologise for spelling errors_ , I'm as good as Tony is when it comes to team work so alas I have no beta. If you see awkward errors feel free to tell me.

**Loki Odinson of Jötunheimr**

It all started with a simple mischievous plan.

Had Loki known it would fail horribly he would have left his joke at the frost giants breaking into the weapons vault. But no, he thought he was clever, he thought he could get away with his schemes forever. He thought many things.

But he did not think he would fall to his death in a crevice on Jötunheimr. Reaching Jötunheimr was the first problem; they really weren't supposed to have made it there at all. Neither his prepared speech to Heimdall to delay them (which Thor had rudely cut off, of course) nor his alerting of a guard to run to their father helped at all, they made it to the frozen waste land before he could realise maybe he was in over his head as much as Thor was.

The second problem was realising that controlling Thor before an impending confrontation was really not a possible feat unless Thor felt giving. Convincing Thor to back off was like trying to tell a labouring woman to _hold it in_ , she would just push harder and punch you in the process. There was bloodlust in Thor's veins, it sung like the birds in their mother's gardens, not even the Warriors Three's hesitance could dissuade him. Thor had always been a selfish man, but this put it to new heights as he located and proceeded to pick a fight when they were clearly outnumbered. With the king of Jötunheimr no less.

Which brought problem number three, as things always came in threes for the universe seemed to think three was a magical number. The Jotuns. Loki's business with them had been undercover, his identity hidden from them when he showed them the path into Asgard. Should they strike now they'd kill him without a thought, his only chance would be revealing himself in hopes of some bought time, but that wouldn't fair well with Thor and the others here. The blue creatures didn't look very happy to see them, but Loki could share the sentiment, he never looked very happy when Thor barged into his privacy either.

As always Thor threw his name around, digging for problems as if he had any right to. Laufey was eerily cryptic as dozens of frost giants surrounded them, saying aloud truths Loki had always known to be so, but never acknowledged to himself in such harsh words. They were pesks in this land, Loki knew better than to underestimate the Jotuns despite their fall, but Thor thought otherwise. And maybe Loki would have too, if he had been gifted with Mjölnir and her never-ending power. A power Thor didn't deserve, along with the throne and every cheer he'd ever gotten. He didn't deserve it, he deserved a beating.

…But Loki still loved him, they were brothers, and as usual while Thor was lost in his bloodlust it was up to Loki to see them all out of the trouble he (this time) put them in.

Only the Jotuns loved battle as much as Thor did, and none of them were surprised when Thor drew first blood because he had just been _waiting_ for a taunt.

But unlike all the other battles they'd been in, this one was personal. This was Asgard vs. Jötunheimr, this was personal. It started fast and escalated faster until Thor was the only one getting by without his life hanging by a thread. He was too enamoured with his next victory than his friends' lives, putting them all in further danger in the midst of a hundred rampaging Jotuns.

Then _it_ happened.

Close range fighting had never been Loki's favourite, but it had to be fate at work when he made his stupid attack, stabbing the nameless Jotun in the chest and awaiting his pain as the beast grabbed his arm. But instead of feeling his flesh sear away into frost burn, it turned blue, confounding both him and the Jotun.

It had to be a trick, he told himself. It was a trick he would figure out later. Or not, maybe his mind was doing the trickery and it never actually happened. None of it made sense, but that could wait, they were still trying to escape. The Jotun was possibly more surprised than he was, giving him a final blow to land and free himself, just to watch as the blue fade away. No one else had seen it happen, how could they have? They were fighting for their lives.

Then it became all too clear they would die here. Fandral fell prey to an ice attack, impaled through the chest.

"Thor!" Sif shouted, fear and desperation her only tone. But Thor kept on fighting.

Hogun and Volstagg rushed to lift him off the spike, cringing at Fandral's cries. But Thor was in his element, how could their father ever think a man like this could be a proper king?

"We must _go_!" Loki shouted. ' _Your friends are dying, you fool_!' he wanted to shout, wishing now more than ever they saw Thor for what he was. He pitied them to follow his brother so blindly, risking their lives for his games.

And Thor kept blowing on the fire. "Then go!" he roared back, swinging his wielding arm and destroying his opponents with ease. The frost giants were mighty, there was no denying that, but Mjölnir was unparalleled. Odin was as great a fool as his perfect golden son.

Then came the Beast. Laufey released it from its slumber, Loki saw the desperation on his face when doing so. Volstagg had just hoisted up Fandral when the Beast rose from his keep. Volstagg screamed for them to run, they didn't have to be asked twice. Save for Thor, who still ignored their pleas. So they ran and left him. Thor would be okay, they knew it. But _them_ …that was always a gamble, a gamble Loki had always fought with his smarts and skills to make sure they won.

But not this time.

They had almost made it to the Bifrost site they landed at, when Loki slipped. There was just no catching his grip, each time he slipped his courage broke away. ' _I'm_ going _to die_ ', he thought. Then he'd catch onto a solid landing and berate himself. Only to get hit with falling debris and fall again, realising this finally just might be his time.

With a few solid knocks on the way down he landed quickly into a crevice. The landing was hard despite the snow and his vision blacked out. When he opened his eyes again he could see the light of the Bifrost gleaming beautifully, reassuringly. He heard Sleipnir's neigh, and his heart filled with relief. Odin was here. A part of him reminded him he should be holding some sort of anger than Odin still insisted on riding Sleipnir, especially out here to Jötunheimr, but all he could honestly feel was relief. He could hear Thor's booming voice, he could just hear their father's, it was almost over. He'd almost gotten them killed, well Thor definitely helped, but Thor would get all the blame, and he'd get a dozen kisses and hugs from Mother.

But those kisses and hugs shattered into shards that sliced into his heart when the Bifrost opened again. And when it closed, he was still where he was, tangled and stuck in the pit of an icy crevice.

Loki blinked once, twice, and watched with a heavy heart as the sky went black, and no one came for him.

No one…came for him.

Whether it was the multiple knocks on jutting rocks or the impact of hitting the ground, or simply the devastation, Loki drifted off into darkness.

When he awoke, Loki wondered why he had bothered to. He should have just died, stranded on the frozen waste land among enemies. And among enemies he was.

He was in some form of dungeon, simple chains around his wrists. He was heaved against a wall, shivering as the cold air moved through the cracks in the walls. There were three Jotuns in the room, and one was no doubt the King of Jötunheimr, Laufey.

The man's face spread into a sinister smile, one Loki had long perfect himself. "You are a hardy one despite your frail constitution."

Loki's face twisted in offense. He coughed when he tried to speak, feeling a strain on his ribs. The Jotuns looked amused, glancing at one another behind Laufey's back as he closed the distance, kneeling on one knee before Loki. Loki pressed back into the wall as he leaned in, looking at him as if trying to solve a riddle.

"You're one to talk about frail," Loki finally replied, hoping his death would be swift if Laufey were enraged. "Hundreds of Jotuns and still Thor beat you all into the ice from once you came."

Laufey scoffed in the back of his throat, then he reached out for Loki's face. "Odin never plays fair. Taking the casket was one thing. But taking you…what has he made of you?" he asked, grabbing onto Loki's face. Loki flinched, half expecting half _hoping_ he would be burnt, but no, nothing happened. Nothing that he expected. "…Son." Laufey breathed, and turned his wide eyes to his right side to show Loki where his hand was turning blue once more.

With a growl Laufey jerked forward and sniffed Loki's hair, enticing a delicious cry from the boy. He trailed his nose down his neck, then along his jaw, tracing out the family runes. What a surprise it had been for them all, and still was.

"You reek of Odinson."

"I _am_ Odinson." Loki hissed, his eyes wide as Laufey nuzzled against him. ' _Son_ '? What was that supposed to mean? Loki's heart refused to accept it, even with the runes rising from his blue skin. There were so many little voices in his head making him doubt, making him confused, making him think…

"You're a shell," Laufey said, menacingly. "You're a shell of what you could have been. Odin has always known how to make other's fall hardest."

"What are you saying?!" Loki spat, squirming to look wildly at the mad king. The room was dark, lit only by the slivers of light from outside. But Loki could _see._ He could see in the dark corners where one usually wouldn't, he could see the occupants as if backed by light, he could see the blue on his nose and he stared up at Laufey. It was no trick. But maybe it was a curse.

"You stink of Odin, of Thor, of Asgard, but inside…you are different."

"I am Loki of Asgard!"

"…That you are," Laufey grunted, releasing him. This time Loki could feel the blue creeping away, and once more he felt the coldness of the room.

"What—what is this?" He spluttered, glancing back and forth between his two hands as the ghastly colour receded.

"Look at you," Laufey sneered, "Asgard's bitch. _Thor's_ bitch—"

"SHUT UP!" Loki screamed, kicking his legs angrily. Laufey just laughed, stepping back as he watched Loki throw a small tantrum.

"Yes you are. And they've left you here, where you belong. That is fine, we can rehabilitate you—"

" _Stop it_ — _STOP TALKING_!"

"You remind me of your mother, all smooth on the outside, but a vicious storm on the inside. I am surprised Odin didn't dangle you in front of us before."

Loki couldn't handle it. He was shaking his head, for so many reasons, and yet those little voices were pulling Laufey's words closer and closer to his frantic heart. His fists were clenched, pulling to free himself from his nightmare. Laufey was smiling down at him, dissolving his strength piece by piece. None of it made sense, but all of it hit home.

He couldn't sit here and listen to this poison. With a wild burst of energy Loki crowded the room with doubles, drifting himself out of the chains and between their bodies. He didn't know how much energy he had left, he was running on adrenaline, but by some miracle his magic held, and thus began the escape. Laufey and the Jotuns were shocked and delayed, staring down at the multitude of bodies as they headed for the open doorway like a swarm of ants.

Along with the stream of his clones Loki ran through the halls of what must have been Laufey's castle. Along the way his clones kept multiplying, confusing the Jotuns enough for him to make it out alive. There were Lokis everywhere, but no matter which the frost giants grabbed they were not the real one. It was a draining task but Loki kept it up, keeping himself one with the clones until he made it to a window, and propelled himself out.

Luckily there was snow to aid his fall. He landed as best he could to handle the impact, his clones bursting out the window seconds after him, but falling and evaporating as he let go of the mirage. He rolled as far as he could before it was safe to get up and run, drawing in as many breaths as he could as he fled the castle, fled Laufey, fled the nightmare.

But there was only one person he needed to see before he truly lost his mind.

**XxXx**

It has been nearly a day since Odin retrieved Thor and his friends from Jötunheimr. Nearly a day since Laufey decided upon war. And nearly a day since Loki had been missing. Odin stood in the weapons vault, sagging against the wall as he stared at the Casket of Winters, filled with despair and anger. Anger at himself, anger at his sons, anger at it all. Even the colour blue was offending him just for existing. Frigga had been a mess since they returned without her baby, refusing to speak to either Odin or Thor until they rescued him, dead or alive. Thor was distraught, expressing it with anger and violence, but Odin hadn't the strength to say anything to him, let alone reprimand him.

He stood alone, staring at the power source as if it would give him the strength to gallop back into Jötunheimr and throw up every rock to find Loki.

But then there was a shadow in the corner that wasn't there before, and with it a voice that made Odin's heart lift.

"Am I cursed?"

Odin straightened as best as his weary body allowed, staring in earnest at his youngest. "Loki,"

A battered figure stepped out from the shadows, his green eyes glowing like never before. His clothes were torn, his hair dishevelled and his body beaten, Loki looked tired and worn. Odin filled with worry, but Loki gave him no chance to speak, and headed for the Casket of Winters. Odin hesitated as the lift in his heart fell once more, for Loki walked with a dark purpose.

Loki neared it, and looked up as he held his hand over it. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jötunheimr that day, was it?"

Odin reached out. "Loki—"

"Answer me." Loki shot, slapping his palm down on the source of Jötunheimr's power. Immediately his skin spread over in blue until he thought he could feel the heat from Odin's breath across the distance. There was little sense of cold in the blue form, not even that from his heart.

Odin stared at him, his face revealing nothing as if Loki's predicament didn't bother him in the slightest. That reaction in return bothered Loki, who grit his teeth as he waited until Odin finally spoke. "I thought you dead. Why didn't Heimdall tell—?"

"Do you wish it? I saw the Bifrost open, I heard Thor address you. But you never came for me." Loki rasped, holding so tightly to the casket he thought his knuckles would snap. He could see in his peripherals that his skin was blue. Why was it blue? Was Laufey right? Was Laufey his…his truth?

Odin's face twisted, and he leaned a hand on the wall. "Of course I did not wish it."

"But you left me to die in a frozen crevice!"

"Laufey would have killed all of us! You were nowhere to be seen, I was going to return to search for you on my own, when your brother and your friends were out of harm's way."

"Out of harm's way…" Loki mused, his eyes far away as he thought back to that cold crevice, that dank dungeon. "I woke up in a cold dark cell, with Laufey breathing into my face things I demand an explanation for. Now tell me the truth." This time he let go of the casket, and willed himself away from it. It took more force than he cared to admit, planting further seeds in his mind as his skin tingled for more contact with the wretched thing.

The old king looked back at him as if he'd given up the ghost, resigned. "…In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small, for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. …Laufey's son."

It felt like a punch to the gut. "…Laufey's son…" Loki repeated, looking around as if to find the will to remain controlled. But it was impossible and his heart broke, and his face crumpled. Laufey had been truthful, he was one of them. He was one of _Laufey_ 's. Odin quietly confirmed this nightmare. He started panting. "But why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. _Why_ would you take me?"

' _Your father is a murderer and a thief!_ ' Laufey had said. Loki knew it to be true, depending where you stood, but this changed everything.

"You were an innocent child." Odin said, he almost sounded sincere, did it not sound so well rehearsed. Loki grew even more enraged.

"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?" Loki had never known Odin to be hesitant. Either he answered, or he refused on whatever grounds he deemed as the reason. But Odin stared at him, as if he had always dreaded his lie to be caught this way. Because he _was_ a murderer and a _thief_ , because he stole two things from Jötunheimr, from Laufey, killing his way there. And while taking the casket was reasonable, taking Loki could not so easily be answered, not without a selfish cause. He was Laufey's son, Odin took him on the last day of the last battle, what reason other than revenge with there be for doing so? Had Odin taken him to pain Laufey with? To taunt him? Or simply out of the goodness of his heart? Loki didn't want to believe any, and yet he craved some form of reassurance and comfort, the kind he never got from Odin, the kind Thor drowned in and was still ungrateful for.

Loki's patience and shot nerves were frayed, he was sick and tired of being denied acknowledgement from this _family_. His composure broke and be barely managed to keep from exploding as the words shot from his mouth, his face giving away more emotion than it ever had, or ever will. " _ **TELL**_ _ **ME**_!

Two beats passed. Odin's expression didn't change, but he spoke, sounding a lot more confident than Loki felt he had the right too. As if whatever his reason, it was reasonable.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace... through you."

That was the last thing Loki would've thought. His eyes were watering, his throat constricting as the truth settled in. "What…?" It was almost too much to swallow, but if learning that Laufey was actually his father, this should be easier, and far more obvious. Uniting their kingdoms? Odin took him…to create peace with Jötunheimr. Did that mean what…what he thought it did? As a prince his life was never his own, but this…this was…this was enslavement.

 _Permanent peace_ …

**Asgard's bitch.** _**Thor's** _ **bitch…**

"But those plans no longer matter."

They no longer…mattered? So it all fell apart, his whole life, brought up and raised in Odin's hopes of uniting their kingdoms and it…no longer mattered? Loki had never been more enraged, more frightened, more alone than he was at that point. Everything else he passed off…but hearing these truths…it was too much. His face crumpled and he sagged, wishing Odin would just hold him, force him into an embrace and convince him that he loved him. That he _actually_ loved him more than a bargaining chip. More than a broodmare. "So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?"

This time Odin showed some emotion, stepping away with the wall with a small scowl. "Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?" All this time he had felt different because he was different, but this didn't feel like acceptance.

"You're my son... I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

Loki flinched, swallowing thickly as the tears overflowed. His voice cracked with each pause, and he allowed his anger to take over the weaker he got, to defend himself as no one else did. "What, because I... I... I am the monster parents tell their children about at night? You know, it all makes sense now, why you favoured Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claim to love _me_ , you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

It wasn't until Odin was at his feet did Loki realise the old man had collapsed. The red from his vision faded, a red from anger rather than his monstrous heritage. He panted heavily, consumed by emotion, and still the weakness of sentiment. He knelt down at Odin's side, the man he had always called father…

Odin had always been a pillar of strength, but to see him as vulnerable as he did at that moment, a small part of Loki's heart accepted that maybe Odin did love him, that maybe he was indeed twisting it all. He couldn't decide, so he looked to the doors for help.

"Guards! Guards, please help!"

**XxXx**

As it turned out Odin had fallen into the Odinsleep. The many faithful guards helped Odin into his bed where Frigga was stuck between fretting over Odin and smothering Loki with joy. The love she always showered him with was greatly appreciated and he soaked up as much of it as possible in case his tongue went loose and it pushed her from him as well.

But when he told her about what happened, from Laufey's cell to Odin's fall, she did not express regret or hesitance. He wished he felt acceptance like hers.

"I never get used to seeing him like this," Loki whispered across to Frigga as she petted Odin's hand.

"He's put it off for so long now, that I fear…"

Loki braced himself, but Frigga still didn't point any blame at him, directly or implied. But Loki kept his face controlled, despite knowing he was the tipping point this time. Thought with the threat of war hanging over Odin's head, that helped. …But then Loki had instigated it at the core. He had made the mess, Thor had just been his predictable tool…

The first silvers of a plan started to form in Loki's mind. "…How long will it last?"

"I don't know. This time it's different, we were unprepared." His mother sounded so despondent (she was his mother, she had never acted otherwise and even now she remained true), he almost wished she wasn't there, just so the anger in his heart could fester a little more. There had always been a darkness in him, perhaps Odin had known. Perhaps he had been wise to contain it in secrecy as he had, for now Loki could feel it trying to creep out.

He pushed back the desire to childishly hit Odin's unconscious body and focused on his mother's face. "So why did he lie?"

"He kept the truth from you so you would never feel different. You are our son, Loki, and we your family." She sounded so sure, it made him automatically resist. He _wanted_ to find a hole in her story, he wanted her to see it too. But she remained steadfast.

"But to make me think I'm something I'm not—"

"You are every bit the Asgardian prince as Thor is. Every bit our son."

Loki shrunk, lowering his eyes as she hit the nail on the head. "…It doesn't feel like that. He's always preferred Thor."

"Odin loves you no less. By right Thor should be king, he is older and he is bound by blood. The throne is a heavy burden Loki, why do you want it?"

Why does he want it? …He didn't. He hadn't, not until he realised he was actively being kept _from_ it. Not until he realised the wrong person would be getting it. "…I don't."

Or maybe it was that he was truly a prince, Laufey's son, and his heritage desired him to be upon a throne? No…no he had never wanted the throne, he just wanted…to be Thor's equal. But Odin brought him here to be Thor's, to create a union with Jötunheimr. Everyone knew Jötunheimr's people had only one sex. Now it all made sense why he found no desire in the female form. Now it made sense why the touch of a man brought him pleasure. Not to mention his birthing Sleipnir… It was as enlightening as it was sickening that Odin _knew_ this. He would have married them, married Loki to that beast of a man. His _brother_. A man that cared more for causing destruction and fear than he did mending and creating solutions.

"You are worth no less to us because of your true parentage. Your father saved you from a young death, is that not something to rejoice?"

Loki cringed, briefly praising the Norns that mindreading was not possible as she seemed too close for comfort. His cheeks flushed anyway, for she had always said he was an open book to her. "But why? So I can mend the mistakes he made with Laufey?"

"Thor is rash, he needs you besides him, advising him. Hasn't he always?"

Loki paused. "…Like you to father?"

"Yes. A king is only as good as his advisors."

Advisors…that was an understatement and she knew it. Wife at best, whore at worst. Marriage had always been the form of realm unions, but this time Loki couldn't fathom Odin's reasoning, it was too far fetched. Loki glanced at said man, thinking on his son. His _not_ brother… "…Thor will never make peace with the Jotuns. He doesn't listen, who says he'll listen to me?"

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does."

That made Loki pause once more. He stared hard at the sleeping man, taking those words in deep as his plan caught onto a larger foundation. "…He used to say to us…only one would rise to the throne, but we were both born to be kings."

"Not everyone's path in life is paved for them. Some of us must make our own fate."

His own fate… Yes. His life was now his own once more now that his _union_ to Thor 'no longer mattered'. Odin should've tried a better tactic, Loki still couldn't believe the old fool went down such a road. Lying to him all his life, when had he just told the truth maybe Loki could've felt loved, involved, apart of their family without needing to have it legitimized by being Thor's _wife._

Loki had never realised how much he actually supported Sif's cause against stereotypical gender roles. He had always been mocked for his use of magic and potions, _a woman's weapon_ , so he could empathize with her. But learning this…learning that his body could damn him to serving another because of the roles of procreation… He respected and supported Sif all the more now.

No, he would not bow to Odin's will, or Thor's any longer. He would make his own path. A new one, one even Odin would respect. He wants peace? Fine, Loki will make peace. He will do what Odin never could, or Thor ever would, and prove just who the worthy son was. They insisted on calling him family, so he'd show them who really strived to be apart of it!

**XxXxXxXx**

With the threat of war looming Loki didn't have much time to spare. Thor was overjoyed to learn that Loki was alive and surprised him with his heartfelt apologies. It was truly deep, Thor ended up on his knees in relief. It was moving. …But all Loki could see was the man Odin had planned to marry him to. The man he had always called _brother_ , the man that had everything for being arrogant, for being reckless, and dangerous. People applauded him, he applauded himself. Loki couldn't even begin to imagine being married to that.

Thor had no idea of the fact that Loki was Jotun, or that they were once meant to marry. Loki wondered when Odin had actually decided against it, seeing as it surely wasn't possible for him to be _that_ stupid to raise them as brothers and expect them to be comfortable bedding as husband and wife. But then Thor had always naturally taken charge, Loki had always yielded. He had always obeyed Thor, as Odin meant. He had always served Thor, as Odin meant. He had always been ergi…as Odin expected. It wasn't often spoken of as the mating of frost giants was considered disgusting, but they were thought of as ergi, and though Loki had always held his head above the insult, knowing he was Jotun changed everything. It truly did. He couldn't decided if it was degrading or uplifting.

He almost blurted the whole truth to Thor just to watch his face twist at the imagine of fucking a frost giant. But Frigga advised him not to say anything. _Not yet_ , she specified. Loki could see a reason in her eyes but she didn't share it. But he supposed it was obvious, and doing so would only cause him more problems to deal with. He shared with her his plan, the gist of it, that he would make peace with Jötunheimr as Odin had wanted, but in his own way. Frigga did not like the idea much, but with Odin sleeping and Thor in a whirlwind of emotion, Loki was the only one left to offer diplomacy.

Odin did indeed do everything for a reason. The Odinsleep claimed him, so Loki could take his chance and prove his worth.

As usual Thor tried to return to return to Jötunheimr and seek out trouble. Frigga managed to stop him, and commanded him as Queen to let Loki handle it. Thor was comically and darkly amused as well as opposed to it. "How can Loki hope to stop this?" "What power has Loki to sway the giants?" "Loki will die out there, he needs to stay here where it is safe!" "This is my duty as Crown Prince!"

Loki very nearly punched him, were it not that Thor backed down first out of respect for Frigga, and unquestionable fear of the new look in Loki's eyes. Yes, Thor could tell something had changed, Loki was glad, he wanted Thor to witness his succession to the throne.

To Laufey's throne, where he belonged.

He'd rule Jötunheimr, rule a race of beastly people and show Asgard he had as much strength in him as any of its warriors. All Odin had done was make sure Laufey and his people were stuck where they were, powerless. The true victory would be ruling them directly. He had always been different, some had even called him a monster, it was time to embrace it and show them who he was.

He would make Odin proud.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"I would be grateful if you turn your gaze from me whilst I am there."

Raising an all-knowing brow, Heimdall tilted his head. "Then how will I know to send for help should you fall into trouble."

"I won't fall into trouble, that is Thor's way. I have a plan that doesn't require barrelling in like a great fool. I have a feeling they will listen to me."

It sounded like he was trying to convince himself of it as much as the gatekeeper who smartly held his tongue nevertheless. "Very well. Should you require me, call and I will hear. But as you know I will not open the Bifrost if your return compromises Asgard."

"Then I will hide until it's safe, yes?" Loki turned to raise his own brow, straightening his clothes.

"Very well, Loki." Heimdall said, and opened the Bifrost to send Loki on his way.

It hadn't taken much courage to go back to Jötunheimr. There was no other choice, this was his path. Loki was sure of it. Laufey knew him to be his son so that provided safe passage for at least a discussion, and seeing as how pissed Loki was at both Thor and Odin, he and Laufey might even see eye to eye on some level where an arrangement could be made. He could prevent war, ensure peace, come to terms with his identity of being a monster and take his rightful place as king of Jötunheimr where Thor could no longer look down upon him.

Unlike his secret travels back and forth between Asgard and Jötunheimr, including his recent escape, Loki found using the Bifrost made it all a lot more dignified than climbing into caves and sneaking about. Somehow his official arrival gave it a more confident boost.

His welcome however, didn't quite meet expectations.

"Kill him." Laufey ordered as he walked in. He didn't sound very angry or urgent; even the guards around him took a moment, watching Loki with new eyes. They were large and imposing, much like Thor tended to be to his enemies and opponents. Loki's lip curled as he resisted looking up at them—was he destined to be cursed with a small stature around gigantic louts? Maybe it was all for a bigger reason, something that proved size didn't count for power. Yes that sounded good.

By now Loki had mustered up his courage. Their last meeting had left him with some embarrassment, having been confused and frightened, but he was back on his feet now. He knew what his purpose was. Loki frowned pointedly, pulling his lips. "After all I've done for you."

"…So _you're_ the one that showed us the way into Asgard." Laufey said, sounding pleasantly surprised. Loki almost wished he felt proud.

He gave a small dark smirk. "That was just a bit of fun really. To ruin my brother's big day. And to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer." It was all truths. Thor was a gigantic dick and Loki wanted to mess with his shallow happiness, but Thor was not ready to be king, his little bit of _fun_ had a purpose, unlike the mindless smashing Thor tended to enjoy.

Laufey was leaning in, looking increasingly interested. Then he said the words Loki had hoped to hear. "…I will hear you."

Loki started pacing, trying to yield back his smile. "I'm here to strike a bargain, seeing as Thor would sooner bury Mjölnir than do so."

Laufey chuckled. "You want to stop the war? For your precious Asgardians."

"Do you blame me for keeping my loyalties to the people that raised me? Had you found and raised Thor as your own would you not expect his loyalty were the situation reversed?" To this Laufey had no answer, staring at him much like Odin had, their expressions unreadable. Loki ground his teeth before continuing. "But my place in Asgard has and always will be beneath Thor. I wish to escape that." He added in a whisper.

The guards were glancing at one another, no doubt news of Laufey's lost son had spread. Loki hoped it was a good thing—for him. Laufey leaned to the right, watching calmly as if this were another peasant matter to be dealt with. "…And how does Jötunheimr aid you in _your_ bargain?"

"…I am your son, am I not? Your eldest, so says my runes? A prince of—?"

"You are mistaken if you think you have any claim to this throne. You're one of _them_." Laufey said it as if it left a foul taste in his mouth. Loki felt his confidence slip away, but he scrambled for hold.

"I am sick of having to wield to Thor and his pathetic whims. I _will_ be his equal, I _will_ be above him and all those naysayers in that _pitiful_ realm. They fear, but disrespect you and all of Jötunheimr. I will make them respect us."

His words served only to amuse Laufey, and aggravate himself. "Do tell me how you plan to accomplish that, little one." Laufey didn't give Loki a chance to talk, trying and succeeding to break away Loki's drive. "What makes you worthy to hone power in _my_ land? You're not one of us."

Loki swallowed as the anger bubbled up in his throat. What happened to 'son'? Did family mean little amongst Jotuns? "Would you prefer war then? Is that what _you_ want? To lose your population to Thor's berserking rage? Or would you rather put Thor in his place with someone who knows how to use mere words and threats to do so."

"I've seen who puts who in their place. You've let Odinson rule you. But it's expected, given your nature." Laufey shifted in a superior manner. Loki froze inside, recalling their trip to Jötunheimr when Thor demeaned him in front of them all. " _Know your place, brother._ "

"…My nature?" he repeated, trying to ignore the first halves of what Laufey said as he had done the day it happened.

Laufey stared down at him, his lips parting, but only after a strained silence he dismissed Loki with a wave of his hand. "…You know nothing. Leave, before you find yourself in duress."

Loki stalked forward, alarming the guards. "…I am here to claim my right as king of Jötunheimr!"

In a flash Laufey was on his feet. " _I_ am king of Jötunheimr. At this moment, you're little more than our bitch. You will do well to remember that. …Hrym." Before Loki could move or defend himself a Jotun grabbed his wrists and twisted them behind his back. As he fought to free them Laufey descended from his throne slowly, but with a purpose in his eyes. Panic slithered into Loki's chest, so he sought out his magic—only to feel it restricted from him.

His attempt was noticed and Laufey laughed, cupping his chin in a frightening version of affection. "You're a talented witch, like your mother."

Whether Laufey meant Frigga or Loki's Jotun mother he did not know. He lacked in physical strength and struggled as he was sandwiched between their mighty bodies. His heart was racing and he was certain his face was going red, but then he realised he no longer felt the icy breeze, for he was blue once more.

"What have you done?" he breathed, desperately trying for his magic.

"Hrym's runes allow him to negate the magic from one he holds in his grasp." Laufey explained calmly as Loki squirmed. He thumbed his cheek thoughtfully, his expression was even serene, if it were possible. "You look like him too."

This was not how it was supposed to go. Loki struggled to pick up his plan and confidence. "…What?"

"Your mother." Laufey grunted, then in a rough grip he tore away Loki's upper clothing, throwing it aside. Loki struggled harder but all he earned was further pain as his arms were twisted, and further fear as he was made vulnerable. He took to talking his way out, as he always did. His voice wavered in fear, but he tried nonetheless.

"How the mighty have fallen. Reduced to killing defenceless little princes."

Laufey raised a brow. "…We're not going to kill you. You want to be on this throne? You will earn it. You're ovulating, you will find it easier."

Loki's entire world stopped. He halted, in the process of trying to release his right wrist, staring up at Laufey without comprehension. "What?"

"That would explain why you're so emotional too. Everything seems that much worse during the cycle."

Loki's face twisted—he was so tired of hearing all this nonsense. " _What are you saying_?!"

His scream was choked off as Laufey grabbed him by the throat, tilting his face up as he loomed over him. The guards present had hovered closer, making Loki's skin prickle from presence alone. His mind recognised the words Laufey was saying, but he just couldn't swallow it.

"Prove me to you're fit to run this realm. Prove to me you are one of us. Prove to me why we should put our trust in you."

"What?" Loki blubbered again, his chest heaving now, blue like the rest of those monsters. He couldn't recall when he had lost control of the situation, but he was glad no one was around to witness it.

"I could smell it on you that day you trespassed, but it's heightened far greater now. And deep down," Laufey placed a warm hand on his bare flesh, enticing a shiver from him as he leaned in. "I think you know it too."

Loki stared at him, transfixed in shock and horror as Laufey leered, and all around them more and more Jotuns appeared. Loki started to struggle again but Hrym held him tight, giving Laufey the leeway to rip off his pants, as well as his dignity.

"Release me!" Loki screeched desperately, his voice betraying him and breaking.

"When you're ready to talk about your place here, send someone to get me." Laufey said, leaving Loki naked and alone with the frost giants.

This was where he should call Heimdall. Loki said it to himself, he screamed for Heimdall with his mind, but his voice refused to comply. What a sight would await the gatekeeper, what a sight to laugh at would await Thor. He couldn't go back like this.

But these frost giants made their intentions clear, Laufey had made it his condition. Loki had had sex with men many times, and conceived Sleipnir from the stallion, he was not afraid of sex. But these were Jotuns, these were monsters, these were—

…These were his people. By blood.

The Jotuns were looking at him in awe and wonder, as well as hunger and lust. One look down at his body and he could understand why—he was far more effeminate than they were. It was the same thing in Asgard. He was far more effeminate than most of the men there and they liked it, they liked that he was pretty and petite and smooth. Men were men, he could imagine the same sentiment was shared here.

Or perhaps it was his weakness they desired, to be able to crush him with little effort in the most demeaning way possible.

No, he would not let these beasts rape him. He would triumph over them, he would prove he was as much a powerful monster as they were, he would show them—show _Laufey_ that this was where he belonged. He was the ergi monster that birthed an eight legged foal, he could do this.

And Sleipnir was beautiful, all those that ever said otherwise could choke at dinner.

Then like a sea the Jotuns charged towards him. They were violent, knocking each other aside as they aimed for him, seeming to care as little for each other as they did for him. Unwanted fear surfaced in Loki's chest and he tightened his fists, ready to be trampled and beaten. He would be humiliated, he realized, probably in an attempt to humble or repress him, naked and blue as the day—…as the day he was born.

The sea reached him and he held his breath as a dozen hands latched onto him. They all seemed determined to pull him their own way, leaving him at their mercy as Hrym struggled to keep his grip, pulling him back as well. Loki's held breath escaped him in a gust as he tried not to panic, watching the multitude of blue beasts bear down on him. He kicked and struggled with as much dignity as possible, but it soon became fruitless against their many hands. His only ally was the fact that they were fighting against one another rather than working together, giving him the opportunities to squirm away, but sadly only towards the next person.

Once the strongest of the bunch had secured their places around him, shouldering the others away continuously, Loki felt the disgusting slivers of sexual excitement creep back into his veins. The frost giants were pawing at him, squeezing his flesh between their callous fingers as if he were a ham ready to be devoured. They pushed at one another, growling like beasts and before he knew it he was no longer standing. One leg belonged to the Jotun with the smallest eyes he'd ever seen. His other leg belonged to a particularly wide set Jotun. His arms were still in Hrym's grasp, but he was fighting for them against two others who took to gripping his waist. Then there was the Jotun _between_ his legs.

Not even Loki had managed to ever look so mischievous. He look proud of himself, Loki was genuinely surprised a frost giant could show so much emotion. That was when he realized that these Jotuns saw him as Odin's son, regardless of the colour of his skin. He was still an Asgardian, Laufey had made it clear. They wanted to tear him down, make him one of them…

Well they had already succeeded seeing as he was naked and grunting with them, struggling to keep his breath as he floated between the bodies. The frost giant between his legs ripped down his loin skirt as if it offended him, dropping it into the midst of feet. He wasted no time in falling forward, pushing away the other hands on Loki's body to get a good grip and grind his arousal against Loki's.

At the contact Loki moaned, softer than his growl, and didn't try to stop his own arousal from peaking. If he wanted to be their leader, he had to have them on his side. On Asgard this wouldn't possibly be seen as decent or truth worthy behaviour. It honestly made no sense to Loki, but that was his problem. His mind worked like an Asgardian. The frost giants thought differently, they worked differently, so this had to reach some form of a point.

Loki knew the tales of Jotuns having impressive libidos seeing as their population was so huge, perhaps they solved many problems by sex. Which still made no sense to him, but Laufey hadn't rejected him, and the Jotuns hadn't killed him yet so he'd have to trust them and their system of politics, if it could be called that. But if they humiliated him without holding their end of the bargain…well, Loki would be paying a long visit to the Bifrost and rid them off the map of the Yggdrasil.

And for the record, Laufey's parenting was as good as Odin's. Loki realized he would forever have father issues.

The Jotun between his legs was rutting against him, rubbing his thick member against his much smaller one, bruising his waist until Loki couldn't hold it in anymore and winced, kicking uselessly in an attempt to remind the beast he was still _alive_. He was about to swear and curse when someone leaned over and kissed him.

Loki was shocked into silence.

His entire body jolted, then jolted again as it responded to the Jotun rutting against him. His skin was starting to flame, his loins reacting shamelessly. The movement was certainly delicious, a contact he hadn't enjoyed in a while. And considering it was a Jotun doing the moving, Loki was impressed by the amount of pleasure he received. He willingly parted his legs and pressed back with his tongue, swallowing his pride—when the crowd jolted and he almost got squashed.

Hrym lifted him from the pile of Jotuns who were now fighting. Loki shook off the desire in favour of alerting his mind and pressed back into his captor who seemed to be the only one caring even a little for his wellbeing. But his moment of reprieve didn't last and another group descended upon him, this time lifting him and turning him over. Each time he was passed around and moved he tried his magic, in case Hrym lost his grip, but he wasn't lucky. Perhaps it was best, it stopped him from getting cold feet.

He found himself hanging, staring at a bunch of huge blue feet with dangerous looking toe nails. His legs were being pried apart once more, and there was someone holding him around the waist, keeping him horizontal. With his arms still held up and over his head and his legs strapped in multiple palms, he was powerless to try gain some control or foundation as someone pushed between his legs, forcing them wider at an odd angle as he pressed his stiffness where all of them wanted it.

Loki sucked in as much air as he could as the male mounted him. All the hair on his body stood as the head of the cock caught above his balls, a pair of hands tightening on two places of his body. Loki's clouded senses couldn't work out where they were but he could make out that they belonged to the positioning man. Then the beast started rutting, with every intention of breaching.

The swaying movement of all the eager bodies made it somewhat difficult, as did Loki's nerves as he panicked to himself about whether it would hurt too much to handle. Loki didn't have much time to panic as the Jotun thrust twice, hard, and he pressed in.

It did hurt, and Loki screamed. He couldn't help it, he'd never taken anything that big (not counting his mare escapade) and his first thought was praying that his skin didn't tear.

All around him the Jotuns grew more restless, and before he could comprehend what was happening he was being bitten and gnawed at, sucked and scratched until Loki was legitimately afraid he would be eaten. They sounded like they were feasting too, lapping and slurping at him in crude growls as they pulled at his skin, taking away any trace of the place he smelt like.

It felt more pleasurable than anything he'd ever felt before. His single scream turned into a chorus of weak moans, growing in pitch as he was mauled. Then the giant started rutting again, pushing easier and deeper into his body. Loki struggled to breathe enough so not to black out, curling his fingers and toes as he took his first Jotun cock.

Quickly the Jotun started their pace as if there was no time to waste. Despite his fears the pain was ebbing away, leaving behind a traitorous simmer of pleasure in his body. His cock had hardened in the hand that held that area of his body, rubbing just enough to make his eyes roll back as it worked him towards what was definitely an orgasm. As soon as Loki got back some inkling of order back to his mind he realised the Jotun fucking him had a grip on his waist and the other around the back of his neck, pulling him back over and over violently, making him nothing more than a fuck toy hanging in a web of hands. The Jotun took him roughly and selfishly, using him on his cock repeatedly until he slammed in balls deep, and threw his head back in a roar as he filled Loki with cum.

It was like nothing Loki had felt before. There was a suddenly presence of coldness within him, and when the Jotun pulled out the coldness travelled until it ran out of him, dripping over his balls and onto the ground. His body convulsed at the thought, and just in time to be filled again by the next Jotun that managed to shove the first out of the way before anyone else. Loki had a cock pushing into his hole before he could inhale, and squealed as this one made its way in. It was thicker than the last but not longer, but the rhythm was quite the same. His hips were gripped and turned up this time, this Jotun was taller, and he fucked Loki as enthusiastically.

The power behind his thrusts had Loki jerking forward, his fall back was harder each time as momentum grew. Someone was scratching down his back, another was squeezing the life from his thighs, and a particularly surprising one was rubbing his nipples between his fingers. Loki just hung as still as he could, bracing himself for each impact and trying to control his breathing. The slapping of their skin was loud and somewhat painful as their balls collided, but apparently only painful for him as the Jotun kept going, pausing every so often to grind into his body as far as he could go. It required a lot of folding and bending on Loki's part, more than he ever bothered to give outside sparring.

His body was going to be bruised and battered, he realised, and literally from a hard fuck. He couldn't go home like this, nor could he go to Laufey. It'd be the epitome of humiliation. He hoped he would be given a day or two to rest. He'd better be, or there would be Hel to pay.

It wasn't long before this fuck ended with a sharp few jabs and a heavy fill of cold Jotun seed. This Jotun had to be fought off of him, even Loki felt he took too long to pull out. When the third candidate got hold of him he decided to turn Loki over, emptying the seed from his body in the process as he pulled against all the hands to get Loki on his back. Eventually after many angry orders on his part the others managed to comply and held Loki up the way the man wanted. Loki blinked his wet eyes, recognising Hrym still above him, and an unidentified Jotun between his sore legs.

When he and the latter made eye contact the Jotun grinned, he _grinned_ , and lifted Loki hips to his liking. He wanted his recognition, Loki realised, but seeing as they all looked alike and he knew none of their names he couldn't be expected to remember him later. His arms were released now from its collected hold and held out, his fingers ending up in random mouths. His breathing stuttered as his fingers were rolled in rough tongues. Topping off the feeling a Jotun leaned over and took the job of lapping at his swollen nipples. His mewl enticed the third Jotun into driving into him.

Loki was fucked more times than he managed to count that day, brought to climax at least eight times. It wasn't as much as the others had, but they didn't pay particular attention to what he wanted, but when it did it was powerful, rivalling anything he had ever had as he clenched and shook around their massive members. Load after load was emptied into him, dripping out and drying all around his thighs and buttocks as he was turned this way and that, depending on how the current giant wished to take him. Many times the Jotuns got into fights, but never had it reached him, and he made a little more peace with his predicament knowing only the strongest and most respected Jotuns made it between his legs that day. There were many loitering, but only the best made it into his body. Those that were desperate enough started rutting with each other, and Loki realised with a sick twinge that it was one of the filthiest most attractive things he'd ever seen. They fucked like they fought, pulling and grinding at each other like wild animals, snarling in each others ears and biting at necks. It was actually much more violent than the fucking he was getting, and he took a moment to be grateful.

At one point he realised he'd lost Hrym, the Jotun was no where to be seen and he could feel the magic at his fingertips, waiting at a second's call to defend him. But he didn't need it, he was alive and well and being fucked into oblivion freely by more cocks than Asgard could ever offer. An orgy like this would've had to be done in secret, and it would still have all the participants looking at one another weirdly when passing in the halls—Loki was certain was no such thing would happen here. It was so _free_ , and after hours at their mercy he realised there _was_ order, it was just a chaotic order, like Thor's chambers. He recognised ranks and even a few faces, and one sly Jotun that managed to have him twice. He would've called him out, but the bastard was the only one to nibble his throat himself as he held Loki flush against his body to fuck him thoroughly, making sure Loki's cock was well sandwiched.

By the time it was pitch black Loki was exhausted and begging for rest. His rest only came when he passed out in the middle of a fuck.

When Loki awoke, he was in Hrym's arms. He chuckled silently to himself, he had decided maybe the man had gotten knocked out the window at some point. He tried his magic out of curiosity, and found it hindered. He sighed against Hrym's arm.

"…Are you necessary?"

Hrym scoffed lightly. "You can speak I see. After all your screaming, one would think not."

Loki growled, an empty sound as his throat indeed strained. He shifted to feel all his aches, but his magic had worked most of the damage away as he slept. He squirmed more until he sat up, batting Hrym's hands away. "What, where is everyone? Am I used up now?" They were alone, but moved somewhere in doors. They were in a large room on a bed, Loki expected to wake up being fucked in front of his _father's_ throne again. Or in a dungeon.

"You're not yet the centre of our universe," Hrym retorted, keeping his hands locked around Loki's waist as he sat up.

Loki raised a brow and looked over his shoulder. "You're a welcoming one."

"I don't trust you."

"I don't expect you to."

Hrym narrowed his eyes. Loki huffed nasally and turned back, this time seeing he was still naked. He opened his legs and probed with a finger for his entrance. It was soft and swollen from use, seeping a slick substance when he pressed it. He briefly smelt the sticky stuff, then wiped it on Hrym's leg.

"So have you had me? I can't recall."

Loki turned around, annoying Hrym as he fought to keep a clever grip on Loki so to avoid a surprise.

"No."

"Don't you want to?" Loki asked suspiciously.

"Why would _you_ want to?" Hrym shot back, "Thor would never give himself freely to us like this, he'd die first. The same goes for all the Asgardians, so why do you do this? You cannot fool me, you're still one of them."

Loki blinked, and rested his hands on either of Hrym's. "You're right…no Asgardian would do this. But none of them are Jotun by blood, none of them have anything to gain from doing this."

"You think Laufey will give you his throne for fucking his men?"

"Am I not proving I want to be apart of your home?" Loki knelt up, barely reaching Hrym's face, "…I could be pregnant, you heard what Laufey said."

"That doesn't—"

"Fuck me."

Hrym paused. Loki licked his lips and parted his knees invitingly. The desire to be taken crept up on him faster than he'd like, the Jotuns had successfully pulled out his most primal side. He felt like an animal in heat, Laufey had been right. And he must've been giving off some smell for Hrym sniffed, his hard stomach clenching almost inconspicuously at the scent. Loki lost all his care as he scrambled forward and into his lap.

"Fuck me or I'll find someone else willing to."

It took just two seconds of a debate for Hrym to make his decision, then push Loki back into the furs and proceed to fuck the air from his very lungs. The bed they were on was soft and fluffy, giving Loki something nice to hold onto as Hrym slammed into his wet hole over and over, angrily, as if mad at himself for succumbing. Whatever pain he inflicted Loki took gladly, masochistically, closing his eyes to imagine himself on the Jötunheimr throne, maybe pregnant.

Odin would fall right back into the Odinsleep when he woke and found out.

Like all the other Jotun Hrym didn't last long. They fucked with the intention to breed, hard and fast until they emptied their balls deep, pushing in as far as they could go. Loki yowled his own anger this time, left rock hard and pressed into the bedding, oozing giant juices. Hrym got off the bed and left him, muttering along the way, so Loki turned over and started rutting against the bedding.

He thought about what Laufey said, that he was ovulating, and that he had let Thor rule him. He knew the latter was true, but seeing it in this regard made it so much worse. He'd always taken the submissive role in everything, including his place besides Thor. Odin had taken him knowing he would do that. His only consolation was that Thor had never initiated any form of sexual depravity between them, he honestly didn't think he'd have been able to resist if cornered and fucked like this by Thor. As infuriating as Thor was he was a good lover, they said, Loki could only imagine the glorious glide of his thick red cock and the strength of his battle-worn hands.

While Loki fantasized someone entered the room and took advantage of his distraction. They climbed atop the bed and watched as Loki rolled his hips, eyes closed as he imagined sex with Thor, his not brother. The unnamed Jotun didn't watch for long, having been deprived his chance yesterday, and quickly sunk his cock into Loki's slippery twitching entrance. Loki jolted back to reality with a start, squirming away on instinct. The Jotun pulled him back on his cock and held him down by his back, lifting his hips just enough to saw into him.

Loki relaxed back down and let it happen, drooling openly onto the furs as he sneaked a hand beneath his belly to stroke himself as the Jotun took his turn.

For three weeks Loki remained on Jötunheimr. He never saw Laufey once, but he had no doubt the king was lurking near by. He wouldn't leave his castle unattended with an Asgardian prince in it, even if that prince was by now thoroughly bred. Loki had gained quite a few admirers as the days passed. The longer they had him the kinder they became, feeding him more often and speaking to him as well. Hrym warmed up to him when it became clear he had no hidden agenda, spread out wet and vulnerable most of the time.

Loki's body adapted well to the sex (the Jotuns insisted on calling it mating) and to the Jotun lifestyle. He had even been taken on a walk to the commoners, seeing many more Jotuns his size to make him feel normal for the first time in his life, as well as children. He'd never seen a Jotun child, he had never truly pondered their existence before. Asgard liked to pretend they didn't exist, it made the past wars easier to celebrate. The children were…well, children. They didn't seem to know he was different, ignoring him in favour of admiring Laufey's prized guards' men, then running off shouting about who they wanted to be like. They were quite wide and well built, they reminded Loki of the Dwarves.

Loki promised the children would never again be harmed by Asgard. It was more than Odin and Laufey ever promised.

As expected many of the Jotuns were suspicious when word spread of who he was, but it was quickly expelled when they heard of his submitting himself to their whims. He found himself at the receiving end of more cocks than he could handle, he was glad he wasn't a fish to produce countless younglings at a time. The thought should distress him, he knew, (he knew nothing of Jotun pregnancy or birth) but he was just too busy and distracted to dwell on it.

It was some time into the starting of the fourth week that Loki was faced with a fresh confrontation of embarrassment and anger. The Jotun were shameless and sensual creatures, rutting into him and one another as casually as they did talking or fighting. They found no shame in it or the need for privacy, only the younger Jotuns were urged to leave or look away. Loki had always been brazen when it came to being fucked, and it was due to his Jotun heritage, he came to realise. He settled into the Jotun way of fucking with ease, so when Thor showed up out of the blue (he now hated that phrase), he couldn't recall how to act.

Loki was on the verge of an orgasm, hanging upside down and impaled, when he saw a flash of red and gold, and heard of boom of Thor's voice. The first thing he felt was annoyed, Thor had always been one to ruin his fun, then frustrated as the Jotun inside him pulled out somewhat and just stood there, leaving his climax to ebb away.

Two beat passed. Then Mjölnir did. Loki saw the crash before he heard it. A pillar cracked and stone scattered, infuriating the present giants. Loki shied away from the blast on instinct but the Jotuns had surrounded him, taking up defensive positions. The Jotun that had him set him down hurriedly, his gaze twisted and focused on Thor.

Loki was focused on his dick and the orgasm he was deprived of.

"Loki! Come, quick!" Thor cried frantically, called back his hammer and preparing himself to throw it.

Loki made a frustrated noise and struggled to stand on his feet. The Jotuns urged him back but he pushed past them. "Thor what are you doing-NO! Thor!"

Thor stopped with his hammer raised. "Loki—" There were tears in his eyes. His hand was shaking, his face was red. He was utterly distraught. Loki would have been moved, had he not suspected Thor of being disgusted.

"Thor stop!" he cried, holding his hands out.

"Loki, I don't understand." Thor's voiced cracked. This time he looked straight at Loki, taking in his blue features as they ebbed away. Loki wondered how he recognised him, but he was the smallest Jotun here, and the only one with hair. He ground his teeth, steeling his heart against Thor's petty show of emotion.

"You never do, do you?" he spat. "Why are you here?"

"Why am _I_ here?" Thor repeated in disbelief, "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"I'm trying to clean up your mess!"

"By letting them—? Heimdall told me—"

Loki held back a hand as the Jotuns took a menacing step forward. "Well they certainly aren't the first."

Thor faulted, lowering his hammer. "What?"

"Just go ask Fandral and a few others." Loki said, snootily.

"…Loki…brother, whatever I have done to wrong you…" Thor stared at him as if he couldn't recognise him. Good, he needed to open his eyes.

Loki sighed and turned away. "Just leave me alone Thor, you command me no longer."

"Command you?" Thor followed as if he no longer saw their audience. Loki turned around violently, revelling in the flinch he caused.

"Don't play coy! I am tired of you putting me down! Mother explained my true parentage did she not?"

Thor looked down at his body, then quickly back up to his face seeing as he was still naked and somewhat hard. "…Father did. It-it changes nothing Loki. We were raised together, we fought—"

"Father? He is sleeping."

"He woke up, yesterday. He ordered me not to come here, but—"

"But you came anyway, of course. The Mighty Thor never misses a chance to cause chaos and strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. Well no longer. I'm in charge now, and unless you want a war, you will leave right now." It was a ballsy command, and Loki didn't exactly want Odin dropping in unannounced if he was truly awake, but it seemed to send a ripple of amusement and satisfaction through the Jotuns. Thor noticed uncomfortably.

"…Loki…I just wanted to bring you home. Mother is concerned, and father-…Just…just to prove to them you are well. You've been here for weeks now I couldn't stand it any longer."

Loki rolled his eyes, and folded his arms as Thor tried to initiate physical contact, despite that he stunk like Jotun cock and cum. "But Heimdall told you I was alive, surely?"

"Yes but you could've been captured and tortured! Brother please, just…" Thor rarely used his eyes to beg, he rarely begged at all. The Jotun were cleverly keeping quiet, watching them carefully in case Thor lashed out. "Come home."

…Maybe a **trip** _home_ would do him good. He was craving warm honey cakes something terrible, and if Odin was awake, he had some politics to discuss. "…I still have business here. I'll be coming back, and you're not stopping me."

"Fine, just, please,"

Loki nodded seriously, then glanced back at the one of his regular lovers, one of Laufey's head guards. "…Helblindi, if I don't return in seven days, you can amass an army to come get me. Tell Laufey I will be back to claim my place beside him."

"With pleasure—"

" _Only_ after seven days."

Truthfully Loki wasn't sure the Jotun would let him go. They watched him with a possessive glint in their eyes, glaring down Thor enough to burn him alive. Thor hurriedly took off his red cape and wrapped it around Loki, covering his naked body. The cold had crept back in now that he was in Aesir skin again, giving him goose bumps. When he was secured in Thor's arms they flew back to the Bifrost site, then back home thanks to Heimdall. It was an awkward flight, Loki could feel Thor's cheeks burning from over there, and one look at Heimdall and he knew the bastard had peeked.

Oh well, he was not ashamed. He never had been when he birthed Sleipnir, or fucked those guards, or Fandral, or that tutor, or the Jotuns. The only thing the bastards would look down upon in the future would be his feet, as he stood above them.

Thor flew him into the castle to avoid curious eyes, straight into his chambers. Loki had to physically fight him off and teleport to his own quarters to bath and put on some actual clothes. It felt good to be home, it was warm and soft and before he could make up his mind he was fast asleep, side ways across the bed with his feet hanging off and drooling into the bedding.

When he woke he did so to the gentle caress of his mother's touch. In that moment he felt like a child once more, and crept closer into her embrace until they were summoned for dinner. He didn't know how long he slept nor did he care. He did care about Frigga though, and his heart warmed when she read his mind as she always did.

"You are still our son Loki, no matter how blue you can turn."

"Thank you…"

"You have always been different, but you have always been ours, Jotun or not."

Her comfort was welcomed.

Odin, as it turned out, was as angry as he was relieved. He gave Loki an earful about what _could_ have happened to him, about how it would have affected their family, and in the end gave Loki a stiff hug. Frigga had tears in her eyes watching them, and Loki realised perhaps he _did_ care. After all hate was not to opposite of love, they said. It was apathy. Odin cared.

"Are you sure about this, Loki?"

Rolling his eyes as he shoved his food in his mouth, Loki groaned. "Yes, for the millionth time yes! I will be out of your hair then."

"Loki, we don't want to lose you," Frigga said calmly to remind him why they kept bringing it up. It had been barely two days since he left Jötunheimr and the lot of them just kept finding more reasons for him not to go back.

"You won't. But I am not giving my life away to live in the shade of Thor's greatness. I will advise him, but it will be from my own throne. At least I can assure there will be no war. Provided Thor can bite his tongue and listen to me for once. If the Jotuns can do it, surely you can brother."

Thor's face flushed at the memory of how he found Loki, and he lowered it in his own shame for he had come to understand how he had pushed Loki away through his arrogant behaviour. "…I never realised you felt this way."

Loki popped a piece of potato in his mouth, chewing it ravenously. "Well I do. And this is where it stops."

" _Would_ Laufey agree?" Odin asked again. Loki took a moment before answering.

"He's willing, if I proved myself as one of them. His people have accepted me so far."

Thor cringed over his plate. "But the tactic you're using—"

"Was not one I planned…" Loki shot, softly, aiming his gaze into his food. It was like the incident with the stallion, unexpected and a little daunting, but nothing he couldn't handle. "Nevertheless it's working, and that's what matters." He tried to close the matter by stuffing his mouth full of bread, humming at the sweetness.

Frigga watched him carefully. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He surfaced around mouthfuls.

His parents shared a look. Thor just looked helpless. Frigga shifted. "Loki you don't have to do this to prove anything, okay? You don't have to suffer torment at their hands to prove a thing."

Loki scoffed around a hunk of lamb. "I'm not. Truly, mother. If I was truly in trouble I would have alerted Heimdall."

Odin sighed. He was clearly unsure about this. But Loki supposed it was to be expected, he never did manage to get true peace with Laufey, so how could he hope anyone else would. "But are you ready for this, Loki?"

The question entailed many things, Loki recognised it in his voice. _Was_ he ready? He was back in Asgard now, he could stay if he wished…but he had given the Jotuns permission to start war if he didn't return. There was little choice now. He would do this, it was his path. "…Yes. If you can just work with me the realms will be at peace again. This is why you took me, so let me play out your wishes and do a much better job at it than Thor. _Without_ Thor…"

Both Loki and Thor went red at the mention of Odin's original plan for them. But Loki acknowledged it, so one day soon he could be standing and achieve the goal Odin wanted without the need to wed Thor and act like some peace keeper between his _husband_ and his actual father.

Odin watched him stoically. Many things were running through his mind, Loki could see that much, but he gave a gentle nod and no further argument. "…I trust you to do this then, Loki. But if you don't want to, know you may return home whenever you want. I did not bring you up to push you away. I will not see you as any less if you decide not to do this."

"…Thank you." Loki mumbled, trying to believe it. He distracted himself and the others by dishing up a second plate. "I need to eat, please."

Loki remained in Asgard for four more days, beating Thor off with a stick and reassuring his mother he was fine, as well as digging up as much information on the Jotun kind as he could. Thor seemed to be the last one to accept his choice, chasing him around and swearing he wouldn't be a dick anymore and that they could still play out father's plan without the need to wed, and without Loki having to submit to Jötunheimr as he did. Loki _might_ have given it a _tiny_ bit of thought, but there was a new glint in Thor's eyes that he didn't want to get wrapped up in, lest they _both_ fall prey. Thor had finally _seen_ him for the first time in years.

When it was time to return to the Jotuns Odin and Frigga blessed him and wished him well. Thor looked like he was ready to pin Loki down with Mjölnir if it meant stopping him, but Odin was firm and decreed Loki to continue his task. He sent Loki with a letter offering formal peace treaty from Asgard with Loki at its heart. They had sat together the night before and discussed as much as they could without Laufey present. Odin seemed to finally appear impressed with Loki, with his sharp mind for politics and cunning, and for his bravery. Loki tried not to let his childish pride of pleasing his _father_ show, and put all his focus until it reached embarrassing topics of the mating. Odin admitted he knew little of Jotun procreation other than what was obvious and well known, Loki wasn't surprised, so if Loki did conceive he would have to seek his advice elsewhere. Loki was certain he would be well tended to by the Jotuns anyway, but said nothing.

On the Bifrost he gave Heimdall a narrowed gaze. The gatekeeper smiled and said nothing, zapping him away to the frozen planes of his birthplace.

Returning to Jötunheimr was a little odd. Loki walked most of the way from the site to the castle alone. Where was everyone? He slowed a little, wondering if it had all been a farce to humiliate and use him. He hugged his furs closer, blue only when touched by native hands, and wandered forward with growing agitation.

But then finally he was met with a group, and they didn't try to slay him. Loki managed to relax and keep his fears hidden, requesting to see Laufey. The scroll in his hands drew attention so they escorted him to his father, who sat elegantly upon his throne as if he owned the world. Which he did. Loki was comically surprised to see Laufey also did the whore-sit.

"I am ashamed to admit I didn't expect you back." The king said, leaning forward on his knees.

"Well, here I am. I've lain with countless of your men and when not mating like beasts I've learnt things. If I were here as a farce surely you wouldn't believe I'd go through all this trouble just for some hidden plan?"

"…I assume that is from Odin, I hear he awoke."

Loki threw him the scroll. "Yes. He has agreed to allow me to mend peace between our realms. Inside is a formal apology for Thor's actions and reasons provided why he took me. But I must admit not even he would abandon a baby in the elements on its own…"

That had always been something that stuck with him since he learnt the truth, he couldn't help himself from bringing it up. Laufey looked up abruptly from under is lashes, telling Loki he should've kept his mouth shut.

"He admits here to finding you in the temple. Were you truly abandoned I can think of far worse places to have dumped you." He spat, watching the way Loki flinched. "You were not abandoned. Your wet-nurse was being pursued by those filthy Asgardian pigs, he put you down there and led them off. If they had found you and invaded the temple they would've killed you and desecrated our sacred grounds. Odin of course, invaded anyway, seeing as that is all he does best."

Loki shifted awkwardly. "I see."

"You jump to conclusions, like your precious Thor."

Loki ground his teeth as Laufey continued to read the scroll, humming here and there. When he finished he set it aside carefully, and turned a pointed look at Loki.

"So I am to believe you care for the wellbeing of this realm as much as you do Asgard?"

"I would if you could stop pushing me away."

"Do you blame me for being suspicious? Your brother's temper is well known and as such predictable. But you…you could pose a threat."

Loki gave him, despite the smug pride in his chest, the most sarcastic look he could. "Oh yes, I spent nearly a month rutting and communing with _your_ people to enable some secret plan to topple you. I am, for _once_ in my life, being open and honest. I want to be apart of Jötunheimr, to protect it and raise it up back into glory as its—"

"King?" Laufey smirked, "Loki, do tell me…who submits in their bed, Odin or his pretty wife?"

An icy chill came over Loki at Frigga's callous mention and he instantly became defensive, but when the question registered he squinted. "What?"

"I know of no kings that let their guard rut into them, nor queens for that matter."

The icy chill was replaced by a blizzard that swept through Loki's body with a vengeance. A sick swirl overcame him and he nearly fell prey to his weakening knees. Laufey's words repeated in his head but he couldn't believe their implication, he didn't want to. It would be too much. The anger he had told himself he would unleash was nowhere to be seen, leaving an empty gap in his belly. Their audience was quiet, watching them intently. Loki almost wanted to look around for a familiar face, but the humiliation would be too great.

Laufey smirked again. "And a king of Jötunheimr makes all submit to _him_. You seem far more suited to being a queen, as I said. It is your nature."

" _But it's expected, given your nature._ "

Laufey had known. He had planned this. He had planned this fall from the beginning. The promised anger finally surfaced with a hot flush of Loki's face and a threatening wave of fire around his fists. The Jotuns stepped back, automatically on alert and taking up defensive stands. Laufey straightened and his demeanour sobered, but he did not move from his seat.

The ice around Loki's feet melted away from the heat. He was panting in anger and disbelief, as well as frustration and bloodlust. Suddenly he could see why Odin had done all he had, the Jotuns were nothing but honourless beasts. He had tried so hard to prove he was as Asgardian by doing his duty to Asgard by trying to be a Jotun, but now he wanted to burn Jötunheimr to the ground. Going back to the Bifrost and kicking Heimdall off his watch to destroy Jötunheimr sounded like too much trouble, and frankly too impersonal.

But even as the thoughts of blood and revenge build in Loki's mind, there was a twinge inside him. One of betrayal and determination. He had laid so much with these men and so many times with a selected few that the tiniest bit of an attachment had grown. He refused to acknowledge it other than some weird Jotun thing, but it didn't stop him from thinking about Helblindi and Thrym, the two Jotuns that had quickly become his favourite. They were strong and smart, and taught him quite a few things about Jötunheimr that was common knowledge and yet completely unheard of to Asgard. Like the fact that Jötunheimr used to, before the casket was taken, would export ice sculptures all around the realms, adding much wealth to their land. And that while Laufey's choice to invade Midgard had been a selfish one, it hadn't been as hostile as Asgard liked to paint it. Midgard had been entering a new ice age and Laufey chose to take advantage of an area that would be soon covered in ice, he had just decided to speed up the process. War was war where the Midgardian lives were concerned, but it wasn't an entire realm take over. Jötunheimr was overpopulated at the time and as king Laufey was expected to do something.

Loki had learnt many things from the eyes of the Jotuns, he had honestly thought and now regretfully hoped he had been welcomed. He enjoyed their suspicion, he liked that his power was not underestimated like in Asgard, but he hadn't realised how much he wanted their acceptance. Just like he had always wanted Odin's acceptance. What was wrong with him? He was pathetic…

But perhaps it was just not possible, the Jotun did not kneel to outsiders. They _lost_ to Odin, they did not yield. Perhaps bargaining his rule was not possible. Perhaps like Laufey did to Midgard, he would just have to take it. Laufey's taunting on his submissive role was certainly not lost on him, he didn't think he could be so sick of that jibe as he was at that moment. It was just the way he was, _it was his nature_ , and if they didn't like it, that was their problem.

"If technicalities are what make you happy then you can keep your title of _king_ and I'll arrange for someone to shove it up your arse. I can still rule this realm as queen, with all of _your_ guards obeying _my_ commands and whims, as _my_ lovers, whether it is for their fists in battle or their cocks for my pleasure. My choice to be ergi is being honest to me and I am tired of lying to others against myself. I will give this land its glory, these men children and you a son to be proud of. It's more than **you** ever did, _father_."

There was a long silence. The guards' thoughts were a mystery to Loki, he didn't dare pull his gaze from Laufey lest the man attacks him, or the men distract him. His heart was hammering in his chest violently, his magic ready to crumble the entire structure of the castle. And yet he wanted nothing more than to be crowned and fucked into the floor as a welcome.

Then Laufey shifted. He sat back, his face eerily calm as he gestured open a wide palm. "…Come then, little prince. Come take your throne."

This confused Loki. Was he supposed to go up there and force Laufey out the seat? And that was that? Or was he expected to kill Laufey and claim the throne? Without knowing an answer Loki walked up the steps, allowing his magic to recede, but not too far.

When he was a few steps away Laufey still hadn't moved or taken a defensive stance. Loki frowned, still refusing to look back. He hadn't thought to ask how Laufey would step down from the throne, if there would be a coronation or not. Surely there would be some kind of event to mark the change? Or was this just another ploy?

"Come here, I want to see you."

"You can see me just fine."

"Scared?"

The taunt was childish and they both knew it, but Loki stomped up anyway and stood before him. As quick as Thor's lightening Laufey grabbed his arms and pulled him close. Loki jerked and lifted his hands to push at his body, thinking only to use his magic as a second instinct. It was a delayed reaction and that frightened him, but by the time he realised it Laufey was sniffing his neck, taking deep puffs that made Loki squirm uncomfortably. Laufey made space between them when he was done, and looked into Loki's eyes with a new expression.

"Do you feel it?"

Loki squirmed as his gut pulled up the suspicion that Laufey quickly confirmed. "What?"

Laufey spread his hand over Loki's belly. "Inside."

Swallowing Loki looked down past his blue nose. He saw nothing but Laufey's hand and his body, but the implications made his shudder. "No."

Laufey hummed in a satisfied tone and brushed his fingers back and forth affectionately. "You have proven yourself, but you have a long way to go."

"What more need I do?" Loki growled, trying to escape the suffocating proximity.

"Your actions in time will show us your true agenda, but this is a promising and flattering start."

There was an increasing amount of suspicion that Laufey was not saying something that was obviously being sidelined. "…What do you want?" The man looked at him intensely then. Slowly, his hand slid around his body to his lower back, where it changed course and curved over to cup his buttocks. Loki jerked and aimlessly tried to move while squinting a confused and distressed expression at Laufey.

In reply the man hushed him and kept him close. "Be calm, we haven't hurt you."

"What are you _doing_?!" Loki hissed, his face burning.

"As proud as I am of you for your choice to rule as a queen with my men as your drones, I want my own incentive to get off this throne." He made him implication clear by drawing Loki between his thick legs and squeezing his body in intimate places.

Loki honestly, and truly, didn't know if to be repulsed and terrified or simply angered.

This time he twisted and looked towards the guard, but they were gone. He looked all around but he was now alone with his father, his blood father, who was nuzzling his neck with hungry sounds. Loki struggled in his grip until Laufey sighed and pulled back to look at him.

"All I need is one mate. You're already pregnant so we will not mix blood."

"Only bodily fluids?" Loki spat, lifting a threatening hand as he summoned his magic.

"You do not think of me as your father. You barely think yourself a Jotun." Laufey growled, glancing at his hand, "To you I am just the creature that put you the womb of the one that birthed you. You don't even know your mother. Your _real_ mother."

"And you think he would approve of you fucking your child?"

"You'll never be my child."

Loki stopped squirming as a pile of rejecting fell upon him. He blinked, confused as how to react to such a thing from such a person. Laufey took the moment to lick his cheek, nuzzling his mouth to Loki's ear. "But you are my heir, and as king I am to place the new queen. Give yourself to me willingly, as I do so my realm."

"Is that what your throne is worth?" Loki asked, but the confidence in his voice had long ebbed away.

Laufey chuckled against his neck. "Do not think I will be gone, dear boy, you will still need guidance, and the people are still loyal to me."

Could he do this? The proposition was basically the same as he had been doing those first few weeks—except this was his father. His blood father. Didn't Jotuns care? They must have, as Laufey mentioned against breeding together. But the sex itself seemed to be fine with him. If anything he was getting riled up, pawing at Loki with increasing excitement as each second ticked by.

Loki asked himself again—could he do this? Would he still be worthy of the name Odinson? What would Odin think? Would he see it as a fall? Or would he see it as a great feat and sacrifice?

What other choice did Loki have?

He _could_ go back home to Asgard, but with his belly full of some Jotun's child (or child _ren_ , Thrym said three was the norm, and Jotuns did not create twins), no throne and another round of forced shame like he had with Sleipnir. But at least this time he could eliminate his source of humiliation and still go with his plan of killing them all by unleashing the full power of the Bifrost. Odin might forgive him then for tarnishing the Odinson name and ridding the realms of Jötunheimr's existence. …But there were innocent children on Jötunheimr…

Maybe this was just another test? But Loki couldn't predict what answer Laufey wanted, whether it was a trick or not. Laufey was right, he didn't think of him as his father, and like Laufey he would never see him as family. Maybe he could do it, for the sake of his throne. Maybe he _could_ , it was just mindless sex for a bigger cause.

Or maybe he was just as much a monster as Laufey was.

There was a disgusting thrill in his veins that he wished weren't there. He would much rather be forced to his knees and raped rather stand feel desire prickling his skin. His Asgardians morals told him it was wrong, but his body was quickly welcoming the idea. Laufey seemed to sense it and his actions grew heated, ironically, as he froze away Loki's clothes, ripping off his furs. Loki stood and let him, baring his blue body to the nippy air around them. Loki didn't know quite where to look as Laufey nipped at his body, drifting a hand down to rub at his growing erection.

"It seems I am not alone in this need."

"Conditioned response," Loki insisted, "Your men are quite skilled."

Laufey chuckled deeply, and pulled Loki into his lap. He took a moment to pull out his own cock, leaning it against Loki's stomach as Loki sat spread open across his thighs. Loki moaned thickly at the contact, knowing he should be disgusted, and he supposed he was, when his cock wasn't busy standing to meet Laufey's. There was already a collection of fluid at the tip of Laufey's cock. He wasn't the only one to notice it. Laufey wiped it off, just to smear it across Loki's lips.

Loki jerked away in disgust, wiping his lips with the back of his hand with a cry. His movement was violent and clumsy, pushing the taste into his mouth anyway. It was bitter and musky, and thick and heady, and more delicious than he could ever have admitted on his own. His hips ground forward and his eyes fluttered without his permission, a bolt of need shooting from the base of his cock into his shoulders. His arms moved on their own accord and he grabbed blindly at Laufey for purchase as his hips sought out friction.

It was given to him.

There was no getting through this by using his brain as instinct took over. Later he would decide upon his actions. Now he focused on the hard hands pressing him against a hard chest, thick skinned fingers pulling apart his soft mounds and lifting him to sit him on his father's cock. Loki panted hotly into Laufey's ear, he could feel the lust it added into the man, and in such into himself as Laufey's body vibrated wantonly. He couldn't understand it, but he was overwhelmed by perverse lust, knowing it was wrong, but choosing to give in to the primal screaming of his body, and that of Laufey's. They were two monsters being monsters together in the worst way. If this wasn't proving he was more Jotun than Asgardian, he didn't know what was.

Then it was there, pushing against his entrance, the cock that had made him. A full bodied shiver tormented him as Laufey ground him down rather than thrusting his hips, as if his body was merely an object. His broad hands encircled his waist, swirling and forcing him down until his hole gave in and accepted his length. It hurt, Loki hadn't been taken for days. But he was already wet inside, and only grew wetter as he ground his cock into Laufey's stomach.

Loki latched onto Laufey's shoulders, staring down into his chest as he tried to breathe and take in the king's throbbing member. His body was too happy for its own good, clenching pleasantly around it and urging him down faster than he wished to allow. But then Laufey was sucking at his ear and clawing up the back of his thighs and he no longer cared.

Whether Heimdall or Odin or Thor was watching Loki screamed in ecstasy and threw himself back, lifting himself and doing it again until he found a hard rhythm, fucking himself on the king's cock. He leaned on Laufey's shoulders, rolling his hips onto his body as his cock moved inside him, deep and desperate and dangerous. Loki prayed he was already pregnant, and yet the mere idea of taking to Laufey's seed and carrying his child made his entire body heat up. He couldn't understand it anymore, none of it, he wanted to cry, curl up in a pitiful ball and die.

There was no time to wallow in shame as Laufey ground up to meet up, his heavy balls slapping against Loki's pert cheeks as they meet violently, skin shaking. He sawed up into his boy, mumbling all the while that he looked so like he mother, and taking secret pleasure in the knowledge of fucking one of Odin's sons.

Unlike all the Jotun that had mounted him, Loki realised Laufey was fucking for the pleasure. The others fucked to breed, Loki's body could sense it, just like he could sense the personal agenda here. Laufey was squeezing his waist as he pressed Loki's lower body against his, once more as if Loki was a mere toy he was rutting into. He even glanced over their bodies as if to watch. Loki allowed it because of the delicious friction his cock received, but he finally realised the one-sided pleasure in this. Laufey was using him for his own pleasure, not to torment him. His aim was purely selfish, neither positive nor negative toward Loki himself. As if the king of Jötunheimr was ever short of holes to rut in.

Loki's heart hardened and he moved faster, harder, determined to take his own pleasure too— _first_. Laufey grunted in surprise and let him, tilting his head back as he buried himself deep into Loki, snorting like a bull as the tight little body squeezed around him. They continued to move together for a good while longer, grunting like beasts until Loki came to the silent decision that he would one day fuck Thor now that he had committed this atrocity. As he moved above Laufey he imagined vaguely it was Thor beneath him, moaning in awe as he begged Loki for pleasure, for forgiveness, for his help. He wanted to see guilt and lust and need and possessiveness and shame and EVERYTHING! All if it, scattered across the oaf's face as he ground up into Loki, willing to do anything to make up for how he had treated him. Willing to do anything to bring him home…

The inklings of future plans started growing in Loki's mind as he and Laufey came to an end, snarling into each others faces like wolves and biting as they climaxed. Laufey forced Loki down, holding his cock deep as he drowned Loki's tract in his seed, biting painfully into Loki's collar. Loki screamed in pain and pleasure as he came, shooting his own seed and rippling along the mighty cock within him as it flooded his hole. His hips stuttered, held down by Laufey's hands, giving them both last minute thrills as Laufey's cock softened, seed dripping out around it.

Loki just knelt there panting, staring over Laufey's shoulder. Laufey released his skin and affectionately licked the wound until it stopped bleeding, and he sat Loki down so to urge Loki to rest his legs. Loki winced at the uncomfortable feeling of having his belly full of cock still, but Laufey licked his face again for his attention, and Loki mustered up all his strength, emotional and physical, to meet his gaze. And when he did, he couldn't have been more relieved.

"Welcome to Jötunheimr, Queen Loki."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

> Loki has some major daddy issues.


End file.
